Intrusion
by Jadie McFag
Summary: At first, Chloe was just tutoring Beca because she needed to catch up in class, but it quickly grew into much more. Sparks fly after they start hanging out as friends. While Beca is struggling to come to terms with her sexual orientation, something else holds Chloe back. Rated M for language and possibly some bow-chika-wow-wow later on. A Bechloe story, of course.
1. Warren Mitchell Takes Charge

"Alright, that's it for today everyone. Read to chapter 12 for next lesson," Warren Mitchell ended his lesson abruptly, "Chloe, could you stay behind, please?"

Chloe wasn't sure why she was being asked to stay behind. She knew she was at the top of Dr Mitchell's class and she never disrupted his lessons. She hoped that whatever it was wouldn't take too long because she had to organise the Bella's auditions with Aubrey in an hour and she couldn't be late.

"What is it, sir?" Chloe asked with a nervous smile.

"I just wanted to ask if you're still available for math tutoring. I spoke with Mr Continelli this afternoon and he informed me that my daughter hasn't been turning up to class and now she's way behind the rest of the class." Warren said while massaging his forehead.

"Oh, yeah, I'm still doing that!" Chloe nodded enthusiastically, extremely relieved that she wasn't in trouble for something. She hadn't actually done anything wrong that she could have gotten in trouble for but she'd been scared anyway.

"Good, good. Are you available this week?" He asked before muttering, "I'm hoping to get her started as soon as possible. She has quite an attitude and she isn't as bright as I am, so it could take her a while to actually get any better."

"I'm free tomorrow, Thursday night and Friday afternoon. And I'm sure she'll be caught up in no time." Chloe was stunned that Dr Mitchell was so rude in regards to his daughter, but she guessed she didn't know the mysterious girl, so she wouldn't know if he had good reason to talk about her the way he is.

"Could you do Thursday and Friday with her? I'll pay you extra for putting up with her as well. She's not exactly the most charming person you'll ever meet." He rolled his eyes in true Mitchell fashion.

"Oh, you don't need to do that. I've worked with lots of troubled kids since I started tutoring and they've always worked out fine." Chloe said with a nod, letting him know that she'll meet with his daughter Thursday and Friday.

"Beca isn't troubled, she's just lazy and unmotivated" Warren grumbled.

"Your daughter's name is Beca?" Chloe asked, suddenly remembering a short brunette that she met at the activities fair.

"She's not as nice as her name suggests, she's covered her ears in piercings and she's got multiple tattoos" He said, waving his arms around in a frustrated manner, "Anyway, thank you for agreeing to see her. We'll work out times tomorrow. I better go ambush Beca and tell her she's getting a tutor."

Chloe watched her Comparative Literature teacher rush out the door while she stood there in stunned silence. She's always liked Dr Mitchell, but suddenly she wasn't as sure that he was as nice as he'd seemed for the past two years. The way he spoke about Beca reminded her of how Mr Posen spoke to Aubrey and he was an ass.

* * *

><p>Beca was walking out of the radio station with Jesse by her side when she saw her dad pull up nearby and beep his horn.<p>

"What the hell is he doing here?" She spat, looking towards the car.

"I'm sure whatever it is won't be as bad as you think. Maybe he saw you as he was going past and just wanted to say hi" Jesse shrugged, making awkward eye contact with his best friend.

They both knew he probably wouldn't ever bother going out of his way to say hi to Beca, but Jesse wasn't one to throw out negative possibilities. Although Jesse's optimism got on her nerves sometimes, Beca appreciated the way he could always find a bright side, no matter the situation. It seemed to balance the pair out; Beca the closed off and pessimistic 'alt girl' (according to some blonde at the activities fair) and Jesse the optimistic dork.

"Let's just ignore him for a while to see how pissed he gets" Beca laughed.

"Why do you always do things like that to aggravate him? You know it only fuels the fire. Maybe if you stopped acting like a rebellious teenager in front of him, he'd actually start to see you for the adorable little butter muffin you are" Jesse pinched the brunette's cheeks and made baby noises in her face.

Beca swatted his hands away so fast he didn't even see it.

"I'm a badass that eats butter muffins for breakfast, thank you very much!" Beca shot back, punching his arm gently with a large smile.

Just as her nerves started to fade, her dad held down the car horn and shouted at her to come to the car.

"I better go and see what the bastard wants" She rolled her eyes as she trudged towards her father's car.

"You beeped?" She grumbled through his open window.

"Get in, Beca. We need to have a chat." Dr Mitchell said without even looking up at her.

"As fun as that sounds, Warren, I think I might go lie on a freeway or something." she replied sarcastically, refusing to look at him.

"Stop being a pain in the ass and just get in the car. I spoke with Mr Continelli this afternoon."

Beca's face instantly dropped. She knew she was about to get into trouble. She hoped he only mentioned her poor grades and not her lack of attendance because she really needed her dad's help getting to LA. Despite her growing concern, she wasn't going to make this conversation easy for her father. He only spoke to her when he wanted something, so she always made it as difficult as possible- so he'd need things from her less often.

"I prefer to call him Mr Cun-" Beca started.

"Do not continue that sentence! Your mother let you get away with far too much when she was around and it's left you grossly immature. We're going for a drive to talk about your grades and then I'm taking you home so you can study."

Beca reluctantly got in the car without any more of a fight. She figured she'd just get the lecture over and done with so she can go bitch to Jesse about how much of an ass her father is.

* * *

><p>"He's making you get a tutor?" Jesse asked, and Beca simply nodded in response, "gross."<p>

"I know! I don't even get to choose who it is. It's some grade-hungry student of his. If he likes her, then she's obviously not a very good person."

The pair stood quietly for a minute trying to work out what sort of person her father would have picked to tutor Beca.

Typically, Dr Mitchell's favourite students were pretty, smart and extremely talented at ruining her life. When Beca was 14, she'd run home excitedly to show her dad her report card. Beca had been studying nearly non-stop since her last report so that she could surprise her dad with how much she'd improved in such a short time. Unfortunately, he never got to see it. When Beca burst through the front door, she ran face first into a half-naked student of his. A few metres away stood her father, wearing only his boxers and a tie. That was the beginning of the end for Beca's happy family.

"What's her name?" Jesse asked, tearing the small brunette from her spiralling thoughts.

"Chloe Bale or something? I don't know." Beca replied with a huff as she flopped onto the beanbag facing Jesse's bed.

"Yeah, I don't know who that is" Jesse shrugged, opening a beer from his mini fridge and throwing another to his best friend.

"Beale? Chloe Beale?" Benji quietly spoke up, suddenly rising from his wooden magic chest. The other two jumped, clearly not expecting him to appear out of nowhere.

"Shit, Benji, I didn't even know you were here!" Beca screeched as she took a few moments to recover from the sudden fright, "But yeah, that's probably her. You know her?"

Benji nodded enthusiastically. For a guy that barely ever ventured outside of his dorm room, he sure knew a lot about other students on campus.

"She's a Barden Bella, I think you met her at the activities fair" he said excitedly, "they're the sworn enemy of the Treble Makers"

Beca put her head in her hands angrily, remembering her encounter at the Bella's table. "Oh, great! Of course he picked the worst possible person to tutor me! She's such a bitch!"

"What's wrong with Chloe?" Benji asked, shocked that Beca didn't like Chloe. He knew she hated most people, but he didn't think even the great Beca Mitchell could dislike Chloe.

"She's so stuck up and rude! And she's like way taller than me, so not only does she have a shitty personality but she has that on me as well."

Jesse couldn't help but giggle.

After a few confused seconds, Benji realised who Beca was talking about.

"Oh! No, you're thinking of Aubrey, the blonde, yeah?" Benji asked, "You know, the one Jesse thinks is cute?"

"Wait, what?" Beca was unsure what Benji was talking about, but she knew she wanted more details.

"Oh, was I not supposed to say anything Jesse? I am so sor-" Benji started to apologise when Beca cut in.

"You like the she-devil? How could you be into that?" Beca couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jesse usually had great taste in women (her, for example) but Aubrey was completely different to everyone he'd ever liked in the past.

"Hey, she's a lot sweeter than you're giving her credit for. And she's really pretty. You'd like her if you gave her a chance" Jesse blushed as he shrugged, slightly embarrassed at the situation. Benji looked like he wanted the world to swallow him whole for accidentally opening a huge can of worms.

"Okay, weirdo. We'll have an intervention for you later, but right now I need to know more about Chloe" Beca laughed, nudging Jesse in the ribs jokingly. Although she hadn't seen the good side of Aubrey, she assumed she had one. She'd have to for Jesse to be into her. But that wouldn't stop her from teasing him about it.

"I haven't heard a single bad thing about Chloe. Bumper hasn't even said anything and he spends most of his time talking about how much he hates the Bella's." Benji shrugged, lowering himself back into his magic chest


	2. Nice Save, Idiot

As much as Beca didn't want to go to tutoring, she was relieved that it was with someone she'd previously met and so far didn't hate. Although, she supposed there was still plenty of time for that.

It was three days after Warren had told Beca that she had to improve in class and it was nearly time for her first session with Chloe. As badass as she came across, she was pretty nervous about meeting up with someone she barely knew. The brunette was rather nervous around people she wasn't close with. She was even fairly distant from most people she was actually close with, so someone new was pretty daunting. Not that anyone could really tell with Beca's badass persona. She just came across as generally uninterested in people, which wasn't always the case.

After procrastinating for far too long, Beca walked into the library where she was supposed to be meeting up with Chloe. She'd spent so long outside the library debating whether or not to go in, that she was now late. Awkwardly, Beca stepped in through the doors and slowly made her way towards the open area to the left. She wasn't exactly sure where in the library she was supposed to be going since her father had organised it and just sent her a message saying 'Chloe, school library, 5pm Thursday. Don't be late.'

The brunette looked around nervously, not seeing any signs of the redhead in the open or non-fiction areas. Just as she was beginning to wonder if Chloe had bailed on her, she felt a light little tap on her shoulder from behind and a little giggle.

Beca turned around slowly to come face-to-face with eyes so sparkling blue thatBeca couldn't help but wonder if she'd go blind from staring into them for more than a few seconds. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed how gorgeous they were the first time they met.

"Hey" Chloe breathed quietly, amused by the younger girl's exasperated expression.

"Ahh, hey" Beca awkwardly replied, realising that she'd completely zoned out.

"You ready to study?" Chloe giggled again, gesturing towards a spot in the right hand corner of the library that Beca hadn't seen.

"Sure, I guess" the brunette shrugged following the older girl to their table.

* * *

><p>After half an hour of trying to get Beca to concentrate on their study session, Chloe decided to find out why the younger girl was so nervous and struggling to answer the simplest of math questions.<p>

"Okay, what's going on?" Chloe asked gently, reaching out gently to the brunette, "you seem distracted."

"Nothing, I'm okay" Beca replied quickly, shrugging her shoulders.

"I just want to help and make this as easy for you as possible" the redhead smiled lightly with a little shrug of her own.

"The seniors over there are just being really loud and I can't concentrate with noise," Beca said quietly, "it's not a big deal"

"Do you want to go to your dorm or something so you won't be distracted?" Chloe suggested.

"No, my roommate will be there and I'll never hear the end of it if I dare take someone in there. I'm barely even allowed in there" Beca laughed.

After a short pause, Chloe spoke up.

"Well why don't we go back to mine then? It's not far from here and I've got a car."

* * *

><p>Chloe opened up the front door and led an awkward Beca into a large living area. Beca was surprised by how big Chloe's place was considering she was only a college student. There was a large plasma screen on one of the walls, a large lounge with a fancy rug in front of it and decorations that looked quite expensive placed around the room. Chloe simply shrugged towards Beca, who was silently asking her how she could afford an expensive two story place like this.<p>

"Aubrey's father is a lawyer, my dad and her mum are both surgeons" Chloe explained, looking quite sheepish.

"Man, what a life that would be" Beca mused, following Chloe into the dining room where they set up their stuff to study.

Being away from the loud seniors seemed to help Beca quite a lot as she managed to get through some of Chloe's questions and seemed to listen more to the redhead when she explained the formulas. Chloe was so impressed with her work that she decided to cut the session short and just try to get to know the younger girl a little better.

"So, your dad is Dr Mitchell, right? That'd have to have its perks" Chloe bubbled.

"I mean, it probably would if we actually talked once in a while" Beca laughed.

"Oh, so you guys don't talk?" Chloe's face dropped a little, suddenly feeling bad for bringing it up.

"Not really. I mean, its fine. I'm fine with it now. It's all good" the brunette tried to reassure the older girl.

"So what's up with Aubrey? You guys seem close but I'm pretty sure you're both completely different" Beca changed the subject. She'd forgotten that she was supposed to be trying to find out more about Aubrey for Jesse since he was hard-core crushing on her.

"She's pretty much my sister. We've know each other since our parents started working together when we were about 12 and we've been really close since. I mean, we're pretty different but we're also pretty similar. We have the same interests and hobbies and we understand each other's families like nobody else."

"That's cool," Beca responded, not quite sure where to go from there, "so is she seeing anyone?"

Yeah, that was certainly not how Beca had originally planned to get the information out of Chloe. It was supposed to be subtle, but she panicked.

"Umm, no, not that the moment..." Chloe responded, confused by Beca's strange topic choice.

"Oh, good," Beca internally kicked herself for that one, "not that I was asking for me, I mean, I'm not into girls, if that's what you were thinking."

Nice save, idiot, Beca thought to herself.

"Anyway, I better get home; if I get home after 8 Kimmi Jin will kill me. Apparently it's unacceptable to put your roommate through that kind of noise so 'late' at night" Beca rushed the words out, avoiding eye contact with the redhead.

Chloe wasn't sure how to respond so she just smiled awkwardly and nodded.

"Okay, well, see ya," Beca said, starting to awkwardly walk towards the front door, "thanks for the tutoring and stuff"

"Oh, wait! I need your number so we can work out our next session" Chloe said, following the brunette.

The two exchanged numbers and then Chloe showed Beca out. Both girls were left feeling a little dazed after the session. Chloe couldn't help but wonder if Beca was into Aubrey, while Beca was chastising herself for being such a weirdo. Of course she would choose the least subtle and most socially awkward way to find out information about his best friend's stupid crush.

* * *

><p>Jesse opened his door to see his best friend standing there with a bag of Doritos and a six pack of his favourite beer (which she gently smacked into his chest as she squeezed in past him).<p>

"Keep your door unlocked, will you? It's weird having to knock and wait to see you" Beca smiled at the tall, goofy boy in front of her.

"Sorry, your highness, I wasn't aware you'd be gracing me with your presence this evening" Jesse bowed, receiving a gently slap on the arm.

"I've got good news and bad news" Beca said lightly.

"Okay, bad news first" Jesse said nervously.

"You're still insane for liking Aubrey," Beca started. Jesse just glared at her, pretending to be angry. "The good news though, is that she isn't seeing anyone."

The brunette boy tried to contain his smile but it broke through within about two seconds. He wasn't very good at hiding his emotions.

"Calm down, lover boy, you still have to get her to like you" Beca said casually.

As mean as she sounded, Jesse knew she was only playing with him. Everyone assumed she was awful because of the way she talked to him sometimes, but they just didn't understand their friendship. Beca had a very dry sense of humour. Jesse was used to it, so he always knew when she was joking with and when she was actually meant it. Most of the time she was just playing around.

"And thanks to you insisting I try and find out about Aubrey, Chloe thinks I'm into her best friend." Beca shook her head with a laugh.

Jesse burst out into laughter. He knew that Beca would probably have trouble asking without sounding really suspicious.

"And thanks to you, I know she's unattached" Jesse smiled warmly at the brunette in front of him.

Beca pretended to throw up. Feelings weren't her strong suit.

"So how was it, anyway?" Jesse settled himself down on his bed, ready for Beca to complain for the next hour.

"It was surprisingly okay. She was really nice and she wasn't super pushy." Beca shrugged.

Jesse was stunned that Beca didn't hate it. Anything her father had organised in the past five years she'd despised. She never gave any of it a chance because she was still angry with him; so it was a big deal that she'd actually sort of enjoyed something he'd organised. Even if he had forced her into it.


	3. I Don't Like Knives

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been celebrating the holidays with family since I first published the story. I have a lot of the plot already worked out but I'm open to feedback and suggestions! Thanks for reading, I hope you like it!**

**Also, I don't own Pitch Perfect, it's characters, the actors or the fans (unfortunately). Please don't sue me.**

**Happy Holidays, everyone :)**

* * *

><p>Chloe was just about to start dinner when she heard her best friend Aubrey walk through the front door.<p>

"Hey Chloe, can you come help me with these bags please?" The tall blonde called out.

Chloe walked into the lounge room to see Aubrey standing there with two bags of take out, a large bottle of wine and half a store's worth of movies.

"What's all this?" Chloe laughed as she took the bag of movies from her struggling friend.

"Well I know you had that tutoring session with the alt girl, I assumed you'd need something to make your day better" Aubrey smiled at the redhead.

Chloe was touched that her friend had gone to so much effort for her- annoyed that she was still referring to Beca as the alt girl- but still ultimately touched. It wasn't often that Aubrey went out of her way for anyone, so any kind of special gesture should be considered extremely lucky.

"Oh, thanks!" Chloe started, "but it actually wasn't that bad. She was really nice and she didn't put up any kind of a fight when I asked her to study."

"Well I doubt Dr Mitchell would make stories up about his own daughter, so she must just be sucking up to you because she wants something" Aubrey huffed, not convinced that Beca could be nice.

"I don't think that's it, Bree. She was sweet. And I dunno about Dr Mitchell, the way he was talking about her the other day was really cruel. He actually kind of reminded me of your dad." Chloe looked at the ground, knowing that the mention of the blonde's father would probably upset her.

"My father isn't cruel, he just thinks I could be doing more to reach my full potential. Besides, Warren has always been lovely to us, we have no good reason to think he doesn't treat his daughter the same way just because she didn't tear you to shreds today" Aubrey tried to keep her anger under control.

Chloe knew she probably shouldn't have mentioned Aubrey's father. She always defended him and took his side, even though he was horrible to her. The amount of pressure that he put on her was unhealthy and Chloe considered him to be an abusive parent. The blonde had severe anxiety from the way he treated her, but she refused to accept that he wasn't fair on her. For some reason, Chloe couldn't help but feel Dr Mitchell was the same way with Beca.

"Sorry," Chloe said quietly, making eye contact with the blonde, "how about we set up a movie and eat?"

* * *

><p>Beca was back in her dorm making a mix when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out to see a text from Chloe. For some reason, she found herself smiling when she saw the redhead's name.<p>

**Chloe**: Hey you, did you find today's session okay? Also, are you free tomorrow? Your dad wanted us to meet up again. Chloe x

**Beca**: I'm free after 2 tomorrow, what time suits you? And yeah, the session was alright. Better than expected haha.

After a minute of waiting, Beca's phone vibrated again.

**Chloe:** Oh! I'm so glad to hear you didn't hate it. I was really worried after you rushed out this arvo. I'm free from 2:30 onward. Want to just meet at mine? I'll even provide snacks, free of charge :P x

**Beca**: Only if you're okay with that? I don't want to intrude on your private space just because I'm stupid and can't concentrate sometimes. Don't be silly, I wasn't rushing out because of you. I'm just awkward.

**Chloe**: Beca, you aren't stupid. Lots of people have trouble concentrating, especially the first few times I meet up with them. I've brought a few people back to my place for sessions just because it's quieter. It's no biggie x

**Beca:** Okay, then I'll see you at 2:30

Usually the brunette didn't use faces in her texts but she felt like Chloe would think something was wrong if she didn't put one in to show she wasn't grumpy. Even Jesse struggled to read her emotions through text.

Beca leaned back on her bed, trying to think of a new mix. She'd been going through a lull with her mixes and she wasn't sure how to get back into it. Ever since coming to college she was feeling uninspired with her music.

Suddenly, an idea for a mix came to mind and she jumped up and went to her desktop to download the songs. Beca liked to make her private mixes on her desktop so there was less chance of anyone finding them without her permission.

Within 20 minutes, Beca had her new mix finished, which was almost a record for her. She put the song on her phone and got back into bed.

Beca fell asleep listening to a mashup of David Guetta's _Titanium_ and The Proclaimer's _500 Miles_.

* * *

><p>Chloe was in the middle of preparing cheese and crackers and a small fruit platter when she heard the doorbell ring. She knew it would most likely be Beca since their session was supposed to start in ten minutes<p>

"Coming" the redhead called out, straightening up her clothes and running her hands through her hair before heading to the front door.

She slowly opened the door to see the small brunette standing there in grey, tattered skinny jeans and a plaid overshirt. Something about the younger girl seemed different, but Chloe couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hey" Beca said quietly, holding forward a bottle of wine.

"What's this?" The redhead quirked her eyebrows at the younger girl as she took the bottle.

"Well, you said you were providing snacks, so I thought I should bring something" Beca shrugged.

Chloe squealed and pulled the small girl into a bear hug. Beca instantly stiffened at the contact, not returning the hug. Just as Chloe realised that the brunette was standing there like a statue, Beca relaxed into the hug slightly.

The redhead pulled back and offered Beca an apologetic smile, hoping that things weren't too awkward between them now. Clearly Beca wasn't as touchy-feely as she was.

"Come in," Chloe offered, with a huge smile. Beca was so adorable with her shy little shuffle towards the door.

"How did you even get this? Aren't you underage?" Chloe asked with a laugh.

"A badass never tells" Beca smirked.

"A badass never tells?" Chloe thought she was going to die from laughing so hard, "Badasses don't need to tell people they're badass" Chloe winked.

Beca feigned offence "Oh, you just seemed so innocent that I didn't think you'd know how to correctly spot a badass. I doubt you'd have had much experience with them."

"Well, you clearly don't know me very well" Chloe winked at the brunette (who suddenly turned a bright red) before walking into the kitchen.

Beca followed the redhead through the house a little more confidently than she had the day before. Chloe placed the bottle of wine on the bench and gestured for Beca to sit down at the breakfast bar.

"I'll be finished with this in a few minutes and then we can start" Chloe smiled gently at the girl before her.

Beca just nodded and then looked around the room. Everything seemed perfect here. The kitchen was massive and they had all of the newest appliances. As she was glancing around the room, she saw Chloe cutting up fruit with a butter knife.

"Why don't you just use one of those?" Beca gestured to the knife block a few metres away from the redhead.

Chloe looked taken aback but laughed lightly "I don't like knives very much" she shrugged, clearly trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Are you afraid you'll drop it on your foot or something?" The brunette asked.

"No, not really," Chloe started, "I'm done now anyway. Help me carry this over to the table?"

Beca noticed that Chloe was dodging the topic, but she decided to let it go. If she didn't want to talk about it then it wasn't any of her business to pry.

* * *

><p>After an hour and a half of studying, the girls decided to take a break and relax for a bit.<p>

"So your dad tells me you have to somehow convince Mr Continelli that you have school spirit," The redhead laughed, "how exactly are you planning to do that?"

"I'll probably join a stupid club or something. Warren won't help me move to LA unless I try a group on campus, so I might be able to kill two birds with one stone" Beca shrugged.

"You should audition for the Bella's!" The redhead grabbed the younger girl's hand excitedly.

Beca froze momentarily before deciding that it was okay to leave her hand where it was. Chloe noticed the younger girl's reaction and pulled her hand back quickly.

"Sorry" She muttered to the smaller girl before her.

"It's okay," the brunette said quietly, "Also, not a chance I'm auditioning. Like I said at the activities far, I don't sing"

"Everybody sings" Chloe rolled her eyes playfully.

"I don't" Beca insisted.

"Whatever you say, badass" the older girl smirked, "but I overheard that magician friend of yours talking to another guy about how the Treble's are lucky you aren't into acapella because the Bella's might actually stand a chance at winning"

"Jesse and Benji are idiots, I can't sing" Beca said matter-of-factly.

"Mhmm. Just make sure you're at auditions on Monday." The redhead winked before heading upstairs to use the bathroom.


	4. See You At Auditions!

**Author's Note: Sorry for the mistakes in some of the chapters, I've been writing most of these really late at night when I'm half asleep haha. I do try to edit them but every so often I miss bits.**

* * *

><p>Beca was sleeping in her dorm room when Jesse came barging in with a huge grin on his face. The brunette woke up to the young boy smiling over the top of her and shaking her gently. After one look at his face, she decided it was too early to deal with his perkiness.<p>

"Go away, I'm trying to sleep" She grumbled, scrunching her eyes shut tightly.

"I have some great news!" He said as he threw a cushion at her head.

Beca pulled the cushion over her face and huffed, hoping he'd get the hint and come back later, maybe when the sun sets for the day.

"I went to the movies with Benji last night and the theatre was packed, so we had to sit at the back. There were only three seats left in the whole room and they were next to me. Guess who came in at the last minute before the movie started?" Jesse screeched excitedly.

"Hopefully the grim reaper so I don't have to stay conscious for the rest of this story" Beca pouted as she opened her eyes and sat up.

"No, better! Chloe and Aubrey!"

Beca perked up a little at hearing her tutor's name. She wasn't interested enough to willingly forgo sleep to hear the story, but it was enough to keep her from killing Jesse.

"Aubrey bumped my hand a few times reaching for her drink and afterwards we all went to McDonalds together because Chloe was craving nuggets and Benji wanted to talk about acapella" The brown-eyed boy smiled.

"McDonalds? How romantic" Beca rolled her eyes playfully.

"Shut it," Jesse nudged her gently, "I got to chat to Aubrey for an hour while Chloe and Benji talked music. She was so nice and when I said we should hang out again soon, she agreed!"

Beca thought Jesse was going to explode if his smile got any bigger. It had been a long time since he'd fallen this hard for someone. The last time was year 10 and she was his crush. Beca had to admit that the brunette boy being interested in Aubrey was much better than him being hung up over her.

"Okay, so when are you going to see her again?" Beca asked him, finally waking up enough to enjoy seeing her friend so happy.

"Well, that's the problem. I forgot to get her number and I'm not even sure if she's really that into me. I mean, she might just see me as a friend." He shrugged, suddenly looking unsure f himself.

"Add her on Facebook, man. That's what the age of technology is for, right?"

"I can't do that! What if she thinks I'm a creep?" Beca rolled her eyes at her friend, knowing where this was going, "Could you try and get more info out of Chloe? Please?"

Puppy dog eyes. Beca hates puppy dog eyes.

"If you stop giving me that look and let me get back to sleep!" the brunette huffed out, getting back into bed. Jesse nodded enthusiastically and ran out of the room with a 'thank you'. He didn't want to give her any time to change her mind.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday afternoon and Chloe was getting ready for her tutoring session with Beca. She was glad the girl seemed to be catching up already and that she wasn't anywhere near as difficult as her father had made her out to be.<p>

Aubrey beat Chloe to the door when the bell rang.

"Oh, it's you," She huffed, clearly annoyed, "Chloe will be down in a minute. You can wait on the lounge. Just don't touch anything."

Before Beca could even respond, Aubrey walked away, leaving the door open for her.

The brunette walked over to the lounge slowly, taking in the scenery. Even though she'd seen the house twice now, she still couldn't believe how nice it was. She was about to sit down when she saw some photos on the buffet a few metres away.

Just as she picked up one of a fiery red-headed child, the doorbell rang again and Aubrey was back.

"What did I tell you about touching things?" Aubrey squealed angrily.

"I- I'm sorry, I just-" Beca started.

"You were just being nosey and living up to my expectations" The blonde growled, before turning her back on the younger girl and headed to the door.

The door opened to show a tall brunette dressed up, clearly going somewhere fancy. It wasn't until then that she noticed Aubrey was also dressed up with her hair and makeup immaculate.

"Oh thank god you're here, Stacy!" Aubrey hugged the tall girl, "I thought I was going to be stuck here all night with the alt-girl over there."

Stacy looked over in Beca's direction with an apologetic smile.

"Come on, let's get out of here" She said, grabbing the blonde's hand and leading her out the door.

Before the front door was closed, Aubrey yelled back in "Chloe, come and watch the midget. And for god sake, don't let her touch anything! I don't know where her hands have been."

A minute later, Chloe came rushing down the stairs.

"I'm so sorry about Aubrey. She wasn't too mean to you, was she?" Chloe said, looking very concerned.

"Nothing I couldn't handle" Beca smirked, pretending the blonde girl's words hadn't offended her.

"Oh, good!" The redhead looked relieved, "are you ready to study?"

* * *

><p>"Is Aubrey into girls?" Beca blurted out.<p>

"What?" Chloe laughed, clearly surprised by the sudden question.

"Like, she was all dressed up for that Stacy girl. Are they dating?" The brunette asked, knowing she sounded like a weirdo.

"No, I don't think so. I'm pretty sure they're just friends" Chloe said, still unsure why Beca was asking about Aubrey again.

"Oh, okay, cool" Beca said, obviously relieved. She was just glad that she didn't have to break it to Jesse that the girl he liked wasn't into him.

"Why, would there be a problem if Aubrey was into girls?" Chloe asked, suddenly very nervous.

"No, of course not! I'm just glad she isn't dating that other girl, is all" she said, sounding like a complete creep.

Before Beca could explain properly or Chloe respond, Aubrey spoke up.

"Why on earth would it matter to you who I'm dating? There's not a chance in hell I'd ever get with you" She looked highly disgusted at the thought.

Beca was stunned silent. When did Aubrey get home? And why would she instantly assume Beca would be into her?

"Dude, I'm not interested in you" Beca exclaimed, almost as disgusted by the idea as Aubrey was.

"Then why would you be asking all these questions about who I'm dating? Why would you have that much interest in my love life if you didn't want to be a part of it?"

"Oh, god! I was asking for Jesse! As if I'd ever want to be with someone as horrible as you!" Beca yelled out.

There was silence in the room. Chloe was angry that Aubrey and Beca were fighting. Beca was angry at herself for letting slip that Jesse was into Aubrey and Aubrey was just trying to process the new information.

Eventually, Chloe spoke up.

"Beca, I think we've studied enough for today. I'll help pack up and walk you to the door"

The small brunette clearly looked hurt that she was being kicked out. She knew that they weren't close, they'd only met a few days ago, but Beca was starting to see her as a friend.

"Okay" She basically whispered in response.

As they got to the door Chloe realised that Beca looked upset.

"Don't worry, we're okay. I'll message you in a little while, alright?" She said gently, placing a hand on the younger girls shoulder and looking into her eyes.

"Okay." Beca said slowly, a little less quietly than before.

"See ya" Chloe smiled at the smaller girl.

"Yeah, see ya" Beca smiled back, a lot calmer than she had been a moment before.

* * *

><p>Beca was back in her dorm trying to work out if she'd go to her classes the next day when her phone went off.<p>

**Chloe:** Hey, sorry for rushing you out the door earlier. If I didn't do something Aubrey probably would have had an aneurism haha. Xx

**Beca:** It's okay, I get it. Are you mad at me?

**Chloe:** I'm a little annoyed that you guys let it escalate so quickly, but we're okay, don't worry.

**Beca:** If I apologised to her would you feel better about it?

**Chloe:** She'd probably kill you if you tried to talk to her haha. But you can do something for me ;)

Beca was suddenly unsure where this conversation was going.

**Beca:** Umm, sure. I guess. What is it?

**Chloe:** Audition for the Bella's! :D

**Beca:** 1. I don't sing. 2. I don't sing AT ALL. 3. Wouldn't Aubrey kill me if I did that?

**Chloe:** If you want me to forgive you completely, you'll have to risk it, midget ;)

**Beca:** You want me to risk my life so you forgive me?

**Chloe:** Yes, that's basically what I'm asking.

**Beca:** But Chloeeeee, I don't sing!

**Chloe:** Well you have tonight to learn!

The brunette continued to message the older girl with reasons for why she couldn't audition but the redhead never responded to them. Eventually, Beca relented.

**Beca:** Fine. I'll go to your stupid audition as long as you stop ignoring me!

Two seconds later, Chloe replied.

**Chloe:** Good girl ;) See you at auditions! Xx

Beca instantly realised that she'd been played. But it was too late, she'd already agreed.


	5. It's The Same In Every Country

**Author's Note: This chapter is long and weird. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jesse was refusing to speak to Beca since she told Aubrey that he was into her. He'd gotten a Facebook message from the blonde telling him about the revelation and asking if it was true. The brown eyed boy decided not to reply to her either. He wasn't sure how to respond and just assumed that confirming his feelings to her would ruin any chance he had of being her friend.<p>

As he was walking to Trebles auditions, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw his best friends name flashing on the screen._ Now definitely wasn't the time to deal with this_, he thought.

Beca noticed that Jesse had declined her call since it only rang twice. She wasn't sure why he didn't answer but she needed his help figuring out what to wear to auditions and what song to sing. She was incredibly nervous about having to get up on stage and sing and most of all she needed her best friend to tell her it was going to be okay.

The brunette hadn't performed in front of anyone since her mother was killed in a car accident on the way to one of her gigs. Although the accident hadn't been Beca's fault, she decided she'd give up on performing live. Instead, she wanted to produce music behind the scenes, where someone else could be centre stage.

Besides, her mother was the only person that had ever been able to calm her nerves before going on stage.

* * *

><p>"I've barely seen anyone I like so far" Aubrey grumbled quietly into Chloe's ear.<p>

"Me too. I'm sure a few more talented girls will turn up though" Chloe reassured her best friend. It was getting close to the end of auditions and she was starting to worry that Beca wouldn't show.

She decided to send the girl a quick text to make sure she was on her way.

**Chloe:** Beca, where are you! Auditions are nearly over.

The brunette replied almost instantly.

**Beca:** Sorry. I'm nearly there. I couldn't figure out what to wear.

**Chloe:** I'm sure you look fine. Now hurry!

**Beca:** I'm outside. I don't know if I can do this, Chloe.

**Chloe:** Of course you can do this. I'll be right at the front, you have nothing to worry about.

**Beca:** I don't know, Chloe. I really don't think I can do it.

Chloe could tell Beca was panicking. It wasn't like the younger girl to show any weakness, so she was obviously very worked up. She would have gone out to comfort the younger girl if she was able to, but she needed to stay inside for the rest of the auditions.

**Chloe:** Don't pressure yourself. It's okay if you don't come in. Just make sure you wait for me outside, okay? We'll go for a coffee or something xx_

After the last few people sang, Tommy called an end to auditions. Just as he was about to leave the stage, Chloe saw Beca appear at the side of the stage. She gave the girl a questioning look and Beca nodded gently, as if to say she was ready.

"Oh, wait! There's one more!" Chloe called out.

Beca walked on stage awkwardly. The redhead waved her over encouragingly and smiled.

"I umm, didn't know we had to prepare that song" Beca spluttered out, suddenly aware that she hadn't paid any attention to the audition guidelines.

"Oh, that's okay. Sing anything you want" Chloe said gently. Normally if someone didn't come prepared, they weren't considered for a spot on the Bella's but she already knew that Beca was reliable, this was just a minor oversight caused by nerves.

Chloe was instantly intrigued by Beca sitting down and using her cup for the audition. She had no idea what the younger girl was about to perform, but she couldn't wait to find out.

Beca looked into the redheads eyes before beginning. She needed to see something familiar to keep her anxiety at bay. As soon as her cup started tapping on the stage, she saw Chloe's eyes light up.

Beca looked at the cup for most of the song, but every so often she lifted her head to see Chloe's reaction. She seemed to be impressed with her performance, judging by her smile. But there was something else in Chloe's face that the brunette couldn't quite read.

At the end, Aubrey scowled at Beca, but she also seemed impressed. Beca probably would have run off stage if she didn't notice Chloe sitting there giving her the proudest grin she'd ever seen.

* * *

><p>Chloe had to stay behind with Aubrey to clean up after the auditions finished. It took longer than she expected, so when she left, she expected to be walking to her car by herself. She was surprised, though, when she saw a small brunette figure sitting by her car. She was about to question Beca why she was just sitting there when she realised that the girl had been throwing up.<p>

"Hey, are you okay?" Chloe asked, rushing over to the younger girl.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. Just nerves" the younger girl shrugged, "sorry for puking next to your car."

"Do you want a lift home?" The redhead asked, clearly still concerned.

"Nah, it's okay. I think I'll just hang out around here for a bit until its Kimmi Jin's bed time. I'm not really in the mood to put up with her" Beca laughed lightly.

"Come back to mine?" Chloe saw Beca's face and added, "Don't worry, Aubrey won't be there. She's out for the night"

"Uhh, sure, I guess, if you want me to" Beca smiled shyly.

"Don't be silly! Get in" Chloe laughed, unlocking her car.

* * *

><p>On the way back, Chloe decided to stop in to a bottle-o and get some drinks for the two. She decided a celebration was in order for Beca, since she'd most definitely be joining the Bella's.<p>

The brunette was getting comfy on the lounge when Chloe flopped down right beside her and linked their arms. Beca wasn't sure how to react, so she ignored the sudden physical contact.

"I'm not sure why you were so nervous today, you're a great singer!" Chloe chirped excitedly.

"Thanks" Beca blushed, suddenly feeling shy again. She wasn't used to receiving praise, especially when it comes to music.

Chloe untangled herself from the brunette's arms and walked into the kitchen to grab snacks and drinks for the pair. When she came back, she saw that Beca's face had dropped and she looked sad.

"What's wrong?" The redhead asked.

"Got a message from Jesse. He's angry at me" The brunette shrugged, trying to pretend that it wasn't bothering her.

"Here" Chloe said, handing the girl a pre-mixed vodka drink, "why's he angry with you?"

Chloe sat down next to the brunette, linking their arms once again and leaning on her shoulder in a comforting way. Beca leaned into it, which surprised both of them, but neither decided to mention it.

"He's angry that I told Aubrey he's into her" she said quietly, "He also said that even though he's going to give me the silent treatment for a while, he was proud of me for auditioning today. Apparently he was watching from the side of the stage"

"He should be proud," Chloe gently nudged her, "he'll come around though. Just give him a little time. He wasn't angry enough to not say anything about your audition, so I think it'll blow over soon."

"I'd pretty much have to chop off his arms and rip out his tongues for him not to comment on me getting up on stage again" Beca mused to herself.

"What do you mean get on stage again?" Chloe asked, "I thought you said you don't sing at all"

Beca shrugged, deciding not to be any more of a downer on their night than she already was. "Doesn't matter, Red. It was a long time ago."

"The glint in your eyes says it matters" Chloe whispered gently.

Beca simply shrugged again and then changed topic.

"So you said you wanted to watch a movie, right?"

"I mean, only if you want to" The redhead smiled warmly at the younger girl.

"How about we study maths instead? Sounds much more fun" BEca joked.

"Hey! I actually like math." Chloe said.

"Why?" the younger girl pulled a face.

"Because it's the same in every country" The redhead smirked.

"Okay, Ghandi" Beca rolled her eyes.

The older girl just stared at the brunette for a minute, trying to see if she was pulling her leg or really not understanding that she was quoting her all-time favourite movie. Eventually she realised that Beca truly didn't understand.

"I was quoting Mean Girls and you didn't even realise" Chloe huffed playfully.

"Probably because I've never seen it" Beca laughed.

"You haven't seen Mean Girls? What's wrong with you?" Chloe stood up, shocked that there was a college student that had never seen Mean Girls, "That's what we're watching tonight, come on"

The redhead grabbed Beca's hand and started pulling her towards the stairs before she could even work out what was happening.

* * *

><p>Chloe kept looking over to see Beca's reaction to the movie. She hadn't heard her laugh once, but she had a slight smirk on her face during some of the good bits, so the redhead assumed she wasn't hating it.<p>

"So, what did you think?" Chloe asked as soon as it was over.

"It was okay" Beca shrugged, deciding to elaborate when she saw Chloe's offended response, "I mean, as far as movies go, that's probably the best I've seen."

"It's my favourite!" Chloe explained.

"I can see that" Beca laughed.

The two talked about school and families until late into the night. Beca didn't notice the time until it was one in the morning.

"Shit! I better get home, I'm keeping you up way past your bedtime" Beca joked, while grabbing her jacket.

"I just assumed you were staying" Chloe shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Oh, you did?" Beca wasn't sure what she was meant to say or do in this kind of conversation. The only friend's place that she'd ever really stayed at was Jesse's and they were basically family.

"Mhmm," Chloe smiled, "I can get you some pyjamas and we can share my bed?"

"Umm, sure" Beca sat back down awkwardly.

"Can you relax?" The redhead laughed, "It's not a big deal. Friends stay over with friends all the time."

Beca nodded and got comfortable on Chloe's bed again.

A few minutes later, Chloe had shorts and a shirt for Beca to sleep in and she was picking out her own pyjamas for the night.

Beca was about to go into the bathroom to get changed when Chloe suddenly took her shirt off and started working on her jeans.

"What are you doing?" Beca screeched, shielding her eyes.

"Getting ready for bed?" Chloe said looking up, clearly confused by the younger girl's reaction.

"I'm still in the room, dude!" The brunette said, her voice still unusually high-pitched.

Chloe suddenly realised that Beca wasn't used to people getting changed in front of her like she was. Changing in front of friends was a normal thing for the redhead, she'd been doing it since kindergarten. She hadn't given it a second thought until Beca nearly died in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was a big deal" Chloe replied awkwardly.

"It's not a big deal," Beca started, "I mean, it's just not what happens when I stay over at Jesse's."

"I can go to the bathroom if you want?" Chloe offered.

"No, no, it's okay. I just won't look" Beca said, turning away.

Beca started to get changed on the other side of the room, assuming that the redhead had also looked the other way. When she turned back to grab her pyjama pants she saw Chloe still facing her direction. She quickly covered up, trying to hide her torso from the older girl.

Chloe realised the younger girl's reaction and turned around suddenly. She wasn't even trying to look at the girl, she just wasn't thinking straight. She'd never had to put this much thought into getting dressed.

When Beca was fully dressed, she crawled under the covers on Chloe's bed. The redhead heard the movement and finally turned back around and got into the bed as well.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you embarrassed" Chloe said quietly, "I wasn't checking you out, either. I'm just used to getting changed in the same room as other people, I never really have to think about it"

"It's okay" Beca replied.

"God, now I can never tell you" Chloe internally beat herself up.

"Tell me what?" Beca queried.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Chloe said, desperately trying to change the topic. She hadn't meant to say her last sentence out loud.

"When someone says it doesn't matter, it usually means it matters a lot" the brunette said quietly, staring at the roof.

"Well I let you get away with saying '_it doesn't matter_' earlier when it clearly did, so I think we should just let this slide" Chloe shrugged, also staring at the roof.

Beca stayed silent for a moment before quietly saying "I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours"

"Becs, this isn't something little, okay?" Chloe squeezed her eyes shut. She always hated trying to have this conversation.

"Neither is my story," Beca stated.

Chloe didn't say anything, so Beca started to talk.

"When I was sixteen, I was the backup singer in a band. We played a few small gigs here and there, but nothing major. Mum was my biggest fan, she came to every single one. On this one day, the lead singer, got really sick and so I had to take over for her. My mum was so excited that she booked out the table right in front of the stage. The place didn't even take reservations, they just agreed to it so that she'd stop calling. She had to work that morning, so Jesse had to drive me so I could set up with the rest of the band." Beca said, closing her eyes gently, trying to detach herself from the sadness she could feel welling up inside of her.

By this part of the story, Chloe had rolled over to face the younger girl.

"So what happened?" Chloe asked, not quite understanding where the story was going.

"Mum was rushing to get there before we started playing. She was so upset that she wasn't there for the warm-up, she couldn't even imagine missing any of the show. She was speeding like crazy. A motorbike came out of nowhere and she was going too fast to stop, so she swerved. Her car hit a tree. She never made it to the show." Beca finished quietly.

"Oh my god, Beca, I'm so sorry" Chloe said, tears brimming in her eyes, "was your mum okay?"

Beca took a little while to respond, but when she did, her voice sounded different. There was no emotion in what she was saying.

"No. She died on impact."

Chloe didn't know what to say, so she pulled the younger girl closer to her and wrapped her arms around her. Beca wasn't sure why, but she didn't feel the need to get out of the older girl's grasp straight away.

After a few minutes, Beca pulled away slightly.

"So, you owe me your story now" She smiled lightly at the redhead next to her.

Chloe's face instantly showed sheer terror. What she had to say was nothing like what Beca had just told her and she felt ridiculous for being so caught up with it now that the younger girl had bared her sould. But telling her secret still seemed really scary. She didn't even know how to say it.

"Come on, it can't be that bad" Beca nudged her gently with a smile.

Chloe rolled over onto her other side, avoiding the brunette's gaze.

"Beca…" she started, "Beca, I'm gay"

There were a few moments of silence before Beca responded.

"Okay" was all she said.

Chloe peeked a look over at the younger girl, who just gave her a warm smile.

"You aren't freaked out?" Chloe asked, still nervous.

"No, why would I be?" The brunette responded, suddenly unsure if her one word response had given Chloe the impression that she wasn't okay with what she'd just been told.

"Well, I stripped in front of you before and then I didn't turn away when you were getting dressed and I was worried that you'd think I was checking you out when I wasn't. I was just-"Chloe was interrupted.

"Chloe, relax. I'm a socially awkward weirdo. I don't have sleepovers with anyone with Jesse so I'm just not used to that sort of thing. I know you weren't being a creep."

Chloe suddenly burst into tears, which confused Beca. She thought her words had been reassuring, not tear-inducing.

The brunette had no idea how to deal with the situation, so she just copied the older girl's actions from before and wrapped her arms around Chloe.

The pair didn't move for a long time. Beca didn't want to let go in fear of upsetting the older girl, and Chloe was too overwhelmed by the whole situation to do anything.

Chloe had only told a few people that she was gay and she'd cried every time. She was okay with it herself, but she was so scared to tell people that after the words were out, she burst into tears regardless of their reactions. Both girls thought it was weird that they'd shared such private parts of their lives with someone they'd only known for a week, but it didn't feel like a bad decision to either of them.

Eventually Beca fell asleep, still holding the older girl. Chloe felt Beca's breaths even out and she started to relax. It wasn't long before Chloe joined the brunette in peaceful slumber.


End file.
